


We Circle by Night

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Body Horror, Brainwashing, Dark, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: The loss of inner peace goes underway.





	We Circle by Night

She was created for her Diamond, and yet did not meet her. But before she was sent here she saw a glimpse of pink, the color that matched her, soft and comforting. Pearl held onto this image as she adjusted to this new life. As she flitted from duty to duty White Diamond watched, motionless.

Pearl could not quite get the proper color for her new life. She would regenerate with the top too grey or her shoes stark white. Once, her hair was a betraying shade of pink.

Still White Diamond did not react in anger. Pearl could consider herself lucky in that regard.

But, one day, White Diamond called upon her.

“Yes, my Diamond?” Pearl replied.

“Dear Pearl,” White Diamond crooned, her voice laced with honey. “You are having trouble with matching yourself to me.”

“Forgive me, my Diamond.”

“Hold your tongue,” White Diamond said, her eyes focused on a box near her feet. “A team of Morganites have constructed discs for your eyes. They may help you with your regeneration.

“Thank you, my Diamond.”

Pearl drew the box closer and opened it. There were two small circular discs with a pinprick black dot in the middle. Pearl balanced one of the discs on her finger and pulled on her eyelid.

She pushed the disc into her eye and _screamed_.

Cracks obscured her vision and traveled across her head, sharp needles that dug deeper and deeper. She fell to the ground, her good eye weeping uncontrollably.

“Oh, my poor Pearl,” White Diamond said. She picked up Pearl; White Diamond cradled Pearl in her hands. “Was it a trick?”

Pearl could only sob in response.

“Those Morganites will pay,” White Diamond said, her smile never ceasing. “I shall have them shattered for this insolence.”

“No,” Pearl whimpered, her voice too quiet to hear.

“No more tears, my Pearl.”

White Diamond pressed a finger to Pearl’s forehead. A white-hot flame spread across Pearl’s mind and seared away the pain. One last shred of thought lamented for the sweetness of pink but it quickly burned away.


End file.
